Avenged
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: What if Sasuke returned to Konoha? What if he didn't believe Madara? Easier said than done, as no one believes him, the last of the Uchiha. Now, clan avenged, Sasuke must redeem himself. There's just one problem. HOW? Good luck Sasuke! Pairing Undecided!
1. Welcome Home

**A/N: Well, this was originally written just as a what the hey kind of fic because it was so heartwarming and such. But meh, I wanted Sasuke back! So, I DEFY Kishimoto and sent him back in a little crack twist, more a what the hey, lets send Sasuke back to Konoha while he's still in the right mind, y'know? Might continue it, I don't see why not. Get ready for the ass kicking of your life, Madara! Sasuke ain't listening to ya! XD! MEANING...you'll get a eventual beatdown on your ass-woot-WOOT! And I have no idea why I'm in such a canon defying-centric mood at the moment, I just is, I guess, and remember, Sasuke will be KEEPING his vision,, but you'll have to read to find out...with a sick twist!**

**Enjoy!**

**Enjoy this and his badassnes! **

**Rememeber, Naruto Ost highly recommended!**

_**(Welcome Home)**_

Uchiha Sasuke looked like shit. Felt like it too, considering the fact that he was currently half limping, half dragging himself back to Konoha. His leg was wrapped in a crude splint, his arm mangled to hell and back, and his new eyes, Itachi's eyes, burning itching, and hurting like hell. But Uchiha Sasuke had seen worse. Much, much worse. He was tired. So tired. He wanted nothing more than to make all of it stop, all of the pain, all of the agony, all of it all of it..._ALL OF IT._

He'd been retrieved by Hebi immediately after defeating Itachi, tended to his wounds, and now, here he was, dragging himself back to Konoha. He wasn't expecting a welcome. But then again, he'd only tried to kill his best friend, betrayed the village, and caused a world of hurt for everyone he had ever known. No, Uchiha Sasuke wasn't expecting any favors as he limped toward the gates, as he beheld them for the first time in...gods, how long had it been?

He couldn't remember.

Sasuke scheluped toward the small booth just outside the village gate. He felt all their stares burning into their backs. But he did not falter. He was still an Uchiha, after all. Sasuke, for all he had lost, gained, and lost again, though no longer an avenger, Sasuke had his pride, nonetheless. He didn't need to train anymore. He just wanted to produce an heir. Maybe then these damn nightmares and all those poisonous words of that psycho who claimed to be Uchiha Madara -just the thought of such trickery irked him- would end, then. Perhaps not. Regardless, Sasuke was surprised to realized he actually _recognized _the man taking count of those who came and went into the village.

"Hey...you."

Apparently they recognized him.

"Holy shit!" Sasuke felt a small breeze as everyone saw the blood. The man looked as though he'd seen a ghost. No surprise there. Sasuke felt as though he were already half dead as it were. He felt the cold cobblestones sliding beneath his feet as warm blood came leaking out of his hastily stitched arm again

"Izumo." He muttered to himself. "Right?"

The chunin nodded, flabbergasted.

_'Damnit, I tore the stitches..._

Sasuke forced a smile.

"Is...

Sasuke smiled weakly, and it had to be his first smile without hatred in years.

"Is that old hag still the hokage?"

Izumo gapwed at the blatant disrespect, but then remembered he was staring at an S-Class Missing Shinobi who was to be captured at all costs. But Sasuke only fumbled in his pocket, and revealed a letter dotted with blood. Izumo glance down, back to Sasuke, and decided to open it. Sasuke felt a bit of his old smugness return as the man's coloration and voice resumed function. "Th-These aren't what I think they are, are they...

Sasuke, for all the blood he was losing, scowled.

"Yes. Some Uchiha pretender claimed himself to be the leader of that organization." Sasuke nodded toward the documents. "I...borrowed those before our discussion became unfriendly." Ah, yes, he'd neglected to mention that this imposter, in a fit of rage, had oblitered Team Hebi and left Sasuke for dead. Another reason Sasuke had come home. He'd teach that imposter the true capabilities of the Uchiha Clan, not some look-alike rip-off jutsu.

"Ah...but you left the village." Izumo babbled. "Yet...you're here."

Sasuke twitched.

"No shit, sherlock." He flung an arm -damn the bleeding one- and winced as he spattered the tiles red. "I just felt like coming home, did you ever fucking think of that?" When the man did not answer, a fist to his jaw absolved his irreverent stupidity. Sasuke slumped forward, choking, gasping_. Shit shit shit._ He couldn't breathe, were his lungs gone now, too? This time, he didn't wave off the assitance, when a young woman suported him on one side, and a stern looking Hyuuga on the other, Sasuke slumped against them and did not protest.

"Easy, there." A loud voice rose from the brunette. "Don't worry, we'll be taking him to Lady Tsunade right away!" Sasuke smiled. Well, that worked out for the best. Now he didn't eve have to walk. If he'd been forced to wander through the villae while loosing this much blood...

"Uchiha Sasuke," A frigid chill of a voice murmurred. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke snorted.

"Neji, huh?" He faintly recalled the name of the jonin shoulder his right arm "Well, bleeding to death, obviously." The laught cost him a small gob of blood. "But beside that, I thought I'd find myself," He bent double and renewed his coughing spasms for what feltlike the umpteenth time. "You know, see if those two were around." The kunoichi muttered something to that and Sasuke felt the air rush outward from his lungs again as an elbow found his broken ribs. Sasuke wheezed. Aha, so that was _Tenten _on his left then, Sasuke realized. Gods, he didn't recognize her either. Sasuke shook his head. No, he could repair his reputation yet, but he could start, at least.

"Tale me to the Hokage."

_"What?"_

"Just do it." Sasuke rasped. "This...can't wait." He glared at Neji, ravishing the Hyuuga with that baleful sight. "If we wait any longer, I won't be able to be tell her before," Another thick globule of wet, sopping blood. Sasuke fixed Neji with a furious and brooding glare."Before...I die, you fucking Hyuuga! Hurry up and take me to her before I die from all these godamned wounds and you idiots launch the next shinobi war without me!"

Sasuke didn't even realize they'd already arrived, until a gentle green glow lit his face.

"You are going to be damnable difficult aren't you?"

He mouthed the words just before a swift chop to the neck dragged him under.

"War...is coming.

**A/N: SORRY THIS IS A TEASER! PAIRING MAINLY Sasukex? I have no idea who to pair him with but this is not yaoi. Takes place directly sometime after Itachi's death, a few hours before Naruto and all of his friends are forced to return to the Leaf, and such. Hope you like it! Good Sasuke in this fic! Not psycho bad nutjob! Lol Suggest pairings in reviews if you'd like!**


	2. Punishment

**A/N: Well, this was originally written just as a what the hey kind of fic because it was so heartwarming and such. But meh, I wanted Sasuke back! So, I DEFY Kishimoto and sent him back in a little crack twist, more a what the hey, lets send Sasuke back to Konoha while he's still in the right mind, y'know? Might continue it, I don't see why not. Get ready for the ass kicking of your life, Madara! Sasuke ain't listening to ya! XD! MEANING...you'll get a eventual beatdown on your ass-woot-WOOT! And I have no idea why I'm in such a canon defying-centric mood at the moment, I just is, I guess, and remember, Sasuke will be KEEPING his vision,, but you'll have to read to find out...with a sick twist!**

**Enjoy!**

**Enjoy this and his badassnes! **

**Rememeber, Naruto Ost highly recommended!**

_**(Punishment)**_

Uchiha Sasuke creaked open a bleary eye as the door burst open. Perhaps burst was not the best choice of words. How about exploded. Moments ago, here in the infirmary he'd been, sound asleep. Naturally, his so called "village" wanted him to hang just for daring to show his face again. Sasuke hadn't bothered to argue. So long as he had an heir, he didn't much care if he lived or died. Oh, but that didn't mean he'd just screw the first girl that batted her pretty little eyelashes at him. Uchiha Sasuke still had his pride, for what little worth it was. And, apparently, pride wasn't worth shit as the door leading to his room came-a-flying off its hinges, a whirling blur of white and sheet metal capable of cleaving his head clean from his shoulders.

"SASUKE!"

He slapped it aside with a contemptuous snort. Uncaring, as the hunk of metal opened his hand. _Uncaring_, if it hurt like hell. He opened the other eye in the same instant that an all-too-familiar streak of orange and black came hurtling into the room and decked him across the face. Sasuke saw white. Cold fury burned the world white, and he didn't yield to it. He deserved every bit of physical torment he'd been through; a punch like this meant nothing to him.

"Hello...dobe." The deep timbre of his voice rang through the silence before Uzumaki Naruto could whack him again. "Seems you've gotten stronger." Charcoal black met sapphire blue as he stared into the whiskered face of his former-ahem- current teammate. Sasuke had been placed under mandatory house arrest until the final decision was passed, but he entertained no hopes of surviving the week of his return. So long as he had an heir, a son, hell, even a daughter, to carry on his legacy, the renewed legacy of his clan, Uchiha Sasuke didn't care.

"Are you going to hit me again?" Sasuke surprised himself; he sounded as dead as he felt. "If you're not, then get the hell off my lap." The rattling of chakra handcuffs drew the blonde's attention. The former avenger revealed his left arm, shackled to the bed and bound in a seal meant to inflict intense physical and psychological torment, should he try to escape, or even as activate his Sharingan. He felt a prickling of pain from the motion, the features of his face contracting, ever so slightly as a familiar face emerged through the hole where the doorway had been.

"I said..._get off, Naruto."_

Sasuke raised a knee into Naruto's groin and the blond wheezed but once before crumpling off the bed. He'd be fine. Winded, yes. Scarred for life, not so much. Sasuke still had the scars, he still felt all the scars, and their searing, terrible pain, as Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno emerged from the hall. Sasuke felt his heart slam against his ribs. Damn. He'd expected anger, but this, this he had not foreseen, even in his deepest, darkest dreams. They weren't angry. Damn, they weren't even furious. Sasuke could understand fury. He could, would, tolerate rage. He was deserving of their anger, true, but he did not regret his actions. Itachi was dead. The Uchiha were cleansed. If this earned their ire, then Sasuke, for the sake of his clan, for the sake of his sanity, would swallow his pride and endure all that they had to offer him with their words of venom and their actions of rejection, disdain, and spite.

"Ohayo, Sasuke."

Kakashi raised a hand in that calm, cheery, and age old greeting used when the three of them were Team Seven. Sasuke saw it, and clamped down on the sudden upwelling of tears. Gods, he thought he'd cried all his tears when Karin had died. Apparently not. Sasuke fisted his hands against the sheets when Sakura stepped out from behind sensei _-he would not cry he refused to cry-_ but his balance went, it just went, and suddenly the room was spinning. _No,_he warned himself. I won't. He could feel the pain rising, welling, overflowing from his eyes and he jerked his head in a side-to-side motion as infinitesimal as a minute twitch of the neck.

_I'm stronger than this._

"Oh!" Emerald eyes flew wide as she saw the crimson trailing from his fingers. "Your hand!" Numbed, Sasuke held it out for her to inspect; blinking as a warm green glow suffused from her palm and all but bathed the wound with chakra. _Medical Ninjutsu?_ Sasuke, the part of him that was still logical, increased his estimation of the Haruno's worth in his eyes. The other ninety-nine percent of him stared within an infinite silence as the wound closed and healed itself far faster than it would have, had he given it time to mend. There wasn't even a scar. Sasuke flexed his hand and, his body betrayed him.

_But is it really so wrong for me to want something? Someone? Even something as simple as...this?_

His hand closed around hers for all of an instant, and, in a moment of unexpected weakness, he pulled the Haruno forward. Pain erupted across his back. His bonds protesting against the sudden and violent movement. Sasuke gripped her tight, his muscles spasming, taut and tight around her; a fierce embrace was created. Sakura, for the most part, just blinked. Such a reaction was to be expected of her, apparently she'd abandoned that annoying fangirl persona with the past because abruptly, Uchiha Sasuke found that the pain was gone and he was being embraced.

"Welcome home, Sasuke-kun." He blinked, slowly, as he was tugged forward, his chin laid upon her shoulder. The word vanished into a pinpoint of brilliance. He didn't see Naruto, didn't see Kakashi, didn't see them smile, one more sheepishly than the other, didn't see Lady Tsunade as she entered his room and announced his fate. Uchiha Sasuke heard and felt and knew nothing in that instant, save the fact that a great and terrible burden had just been flung from his shoulders, flung to the ground, and been beaten beyond recognition.

_'Home.'_

Sasuke didn't know if the tears came before the words or after them. Only that they did. He blinked, and streaks of warm moisture spilled from his eyes, trickled down his face, spilled onto her jacket, a steady _plink-plink-plink_ of a sound while his lower lip began to quiver. Uchiha Sasuke wept. For the first time since the Uchiha massacre, for the first time in what was so long that he couldn't even think to remember, Uchiha Sasuke let himself cry and did not feel shame for the tears that spilled down from his face.

With a wrenching tear, the floodgates burst open in his heart.

_'I'm...home.'_

"Sakura." He managed a throaty choking sound, repeating the very words that he'd said to her, three years before. "Thank you." Gods, that was cliche. Sasuke cursed himself for his weakness even as his silent tears streamed from his face. He didn't sob, he didn't groan, he didn't moan. Instead, he clung to her. Not out of guilt, or regret or anger, or anything that could be explained with words. She was simply a pillar to which he clung in this, his one moment of human weakness, a weakness that had been all but forbidden for the last seventeen years of his life, as an Uchiha, as Uchiha Sasuke.

Now, he was the last. No longer was there that shadow of doubt or hatred or vengeance looming over him, threatening to cloud his emotions. Madara was folly. Madara was dead, and therefore, the man who had claimed to be Uchiha Madara, was a liar. Sasuke didn't care, and he didn't want to care. He rejected the words of that man and buried them, buried them with Itachi's eyeless corpse. He wanted nothing more of this hatred and vengeance and bitterness that had been eating at him. It had eaten away at his very soul, until he was a hollow shell. Now, that shell shattered, and Sasuke cast himself out of the darkness, squinting, literally and metaphorically, as he walked back into the light.

They were..._happy to see him._

Sasuke basked in this warmth, in this radiance, for as long as he was allowed. But the voices were calling him back. Now, Sakura was twisting in his arms, and with a sudden thud, Uchiha Sasuke was made aware of everything soft and supple and womanly that was pressed against his bandaged chest. He inhaled, his eyes drifting open as her scent filled his nostrils. Sasuke eyed this strange, new sensation with dread and trepidation, though it did bring him some heart to know as to what gender his feelings leanded toward.

_'Well, at least that's cleared up.'_

With a swift blink, Uchiha Sasuke came back to the world, cleaving himself away from Sakura with an almost reluctant slowness. A light flush adjourned the Haruno's cheeks. Sasuke remained doubtful he'd escaped theie embrace without suffering similair casualties. He scowled at Tsunade, irate both for interrupting his sudden epitome and for silencing his words prior. The Godaime Hokage smiled, a smile that put Sasuke, and every fiber of his being, ill at ease.

"Seems you've reacquianted yourself." Looking as though she'd just won the sucker of all sucker bets, Tsunade curled a hand toward Jiraiya. "Alright you lecher, pay up." Sasuke tensed. This wasn't as bad as he'd thought it to be. It was much, much worse! They'd been betting on whether he'd come around or not! A mournful Jiraiya reluctantly handed Tsunade what looked to be a sizeable purse of yen, hefting it rather depreceatingly, given its weight.

"Good." She smirked at a sullen Jiraiya. "Now that we've gotten pleasurable matters out of the way,"

The buxom blond abruptly stopped smiling.

_"Let's get down to business."_

Sasuke didn't flinch.

"Whether you've returned of your own free will or no," Tsunade began slowly. "There is no denying your crimes as a missing-nin. You left the village with the allies of Orochimaru, the act of which nearly resulted in the death of five genin, Naruto included. You made an attempt on Naruto's life, nearly killed him, and left him for dead. Years later, you made another such a attempt when the latter sought you out. Is this true?"

Well of course, he'd lived through those events himself.

"Unfortunately...that is correct."

Sasuke had the rare opportunity to bear witness to a gobsmacked Tsunade, before she reamed him over all his many other crimes each of which, Uchiha Sasuke admitted to. He felt guilt, yes, but what point was there in lamenting over his crimes? He'd done them for the sake of his clan, and he hadn't been at all proud of his actions. Now he was here, now he was home, and everything would surely, return to normal, right?

Wrong.

He could tolerate imprisonment, pain, or whatever torture that was to be inflicted upon him. He braced himself for her word his expression composing itself into a stern mask despite the protests given by Naruto -apparently the dobe still had faith in him- that Sasuke had come back of his own accord, so there really wasn't any need to punish someone for that, right? Wrong. Both boys flinched equally in kind as Tsunade mercilessly dealt Sasuke his "punishment" Sasuke blinked, startled, but moreso than he'd expected.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Her tone turned to granite. "Effective immediately, I'm reinstating you as a _genin _of Konoha." _Ouch. _That hurt his pride more than anything else."You will remain a genin until you are able to _earn _the rank of chunin. Which brings me to the matter of your punishment. The _Chunin _Exams are less than a _month _from today, and will be held in Sunagakure." She flicked a hand cheerily, abruptly pleasant again, and a travel pass landed in the Uchiha's lap. "As recompensation for your earlier words of warning, and, as a show of faith, I've entered you as a candidate. You leave in three weeks time, so start packing whatever meager belongings you have left in the decript old room of yours. I'm sure you'll find everything untouched."

Sasuke blinked.

"What the hell?" The pass landed at her feet. "I refuse!"

Tsunade wasn't having any of it.

"Furthermore!" She continued. "As punishment for your direct and continued insurbordination, I, the Godaime Hokage, hereby sentence you, Uchiha Sasuke, to serve each kunoichi of Konagakure for a period of no less than one week! EACH!" Sasuke's eye twitched, slightly. _Bitch!_ He hissed mentally, though his outward appearance portrayed absolutely no emtion. "Short of physical detriment to your being or bodily harming yourself for their amusement, you are to comply with their every whim and fancy, without fail!"

"And if I refuse these terms?" Sasuke countered wrathfully. "Hokage-_sama?"_

"Oh, I was hoping you'd say that." Tsunade pointed at the seal on his left arm. Sasuke eyed it warily, nothing that the hexagonal mark on his arm had begun to pulsate, ever so slightly. "That, could do inflict many a physical torment upon you, Uchiha Sasuke." She placed her hands into a seal. "Actually, it does more than just inflict pain. Much, much more." Sasuke's fury deflated all at once. "Perhpas a demonstration is in order." Three seals and a fourth that Sasuke didn't recognize, and abruptly, he "poofed". Poof, as in Sasuke felt a sudden stabbing sensation all across his body, while his vision did a 360 and left him bleary eyed and with a horrible headache.

"What the hell was that?"

Coughing and hacking, he stumbled out of the smoke. Well, rather, someone stumbled out of the fog. Naruto blinked for all of an instant before he burst out into guffaws of laughter. Jiraiya and Kakashi, hell, even Said had a nosebleed of his own, and Sakura...well, Sakura just gawped. Sasuke blinked and brushed some hair away from his face. Odd. He used to be taller than Sakura. Now, his had only came to her shoulders, if even.

Tsunade held up a mirror.

Naruto laughed.

"Bwaha! I can't believe you did that baa-chan! Its like he has his own version of Sexy Jutsu!"

Sasuke gawped.

"What?"

At once, he let out a small hiss and felt the world slipping through his fingers as the reflection mimed his expression in utter silence. What the hell was this! **_Snick! _**Stunned, Sasuke allowed the cloth to fall from his fingers, and place his hands into the release seal. Nothing. Sasuke scowled. Still nothing. His gaze remained deadlocked upon the stranger staring at him from the pane of glass.

"What the hell?" He murmured, and frowned as another's voice spoke for him. "Is this..."

Dumbfounded, he touched a hand to his cheek, and the reflection mirrored the movement as he reached down to his too large hospital gown and slacks. Naruto truly had beaten him something fierce but even as he was forced to yank the elastic drawstring tight; Sasuke realized something was wrong. He had to pull, just to keep them up, much to his ire. But not once did his wide and disbelieving eyes leave themselves from the mirthless mirror.

"Kai!"

Nothing happened, again.

"Eh?"

Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan blazed furiously, and Uchiha Sasuke stared back at Uchiha Sasuke...who wasn't Uchiha Sasuke at all.

_"EH!"_

Dark eyes regarded the reflection with utter confusion and irritation as they blinked rapidly. Black hair that was no longer filthy, hung near slender cheeks to frame a face strangely absent of a scowl beneath the eyes. Indeed, once filthy and unkempt hair cascaded down his back, clean and silken as though it had just been washed. This was the kind of hair that women only dreamed of, and men never bothered to maintain once they obtained it.

Thin lips pursed in displeasure.

"I...

Dark and loose, the long tresses fell around his eyes in a black curtain from his down-turned face and shoulders, shading his onyx black eyes from the harsh light. They could not however, hope to shade those eyes from sliding downward to his chest. With a swift and violent movement, he jerked open the collar of his shirt, pulled aside the wrappings and realized the reason for the sudden and odd weight upon his chest, as well as his lack of balance, as he spied the twin globes attached to his chest and his now slimmer shoulders and diaphragm.

_'Oh..._

Why the hell was he shorter than Sakura and why the fuck did he have breasts!

_...shit.'_

"Why the hell do I look like one of the dobe's Orioke no jutsu's?" He muttered, slowly drawing out the strange and lovely voice that had replaced the deep and low timbre masculine tone. Thankfully, his thoughts were his own, but they, skewed. He had to forcefully focus on his own anger. Reaching up to his hair, he was already tugging the drawstring out of his gown, using it to tie his hair back into a loose ponytail, before he caught himself. He had but to glance down at his once flat and toned stomach, now soft and lacking muscle of any sort, to know what had been done to him and what he would not find there.

_**"What the hell is this!"**_

Uchiha Sasuke leveled a withering glare upon Tsunade. Sakura stifled a giggle as everyone

"That," The Godaime Hokage smiled pleasantly and patted Sasuke on the head. "Will also be your punishment, _Sasuke-chan."_

**A/N: ROTFL! Told ya! Don't worry tho, tis harmless fun. PAIRING MAINLY Sasuke x ? I have no idea who to pair him with but this is STILL not yaoi. Takes place directly sometime after Itachi's death, a few hours before Naruto and all of his friends are forced to return to the Leaf, and as you can see, Sasuke is not going to get off easy before we get back into the cannon storyline, you know, with Pain's attack on Konoha, all that good shit. Hope you like it! Good Sasuke in this fic! Not psycho bad nutjob! Lol Suggest pairings in reviews if you'd like! And remember...**

**YOU LOSE, MADARA! BWAHAHAHA!**


End file.
